


Our Future Seems So Bright

by sheiksleopardthong



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/pseuds/sheiksleopardthong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just fluff and snuggle bunnies. Pre-BBS. Merry Christmas Tiny Riku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Future Seems So Bright

The rain fell heavily on the roof of the training hall, and all was quiet until the front door slammed open, then shut abruptly. Aqua looked over from down the hall, bustling to Terra when she saw him standing in the foyer, soaking wet.  
“What were you doing out in this weather?” she asked, eyes wide, hovering around her friend as he took off his sopping shoes and jacket, putting them by the door to dry out of the way.  
“Training,” he looked at her as if she’d asked a silly question. “What else would I be doing?”  
“Training in the driving rain, though?” Aqua looked past him to see the dark clouds and pouring water, splashing against the steps violently. “You’re going to catch pneumonia!”  
Terra shrugged and walked through the corridors to the sitting room, groaning quietly in pleasure when he saw the fireplace was ablaze. Terra knelt in front of the heat, holding his hands up to it in an attempt to warm himself.  
Aqua followed close behind, shaking her head at the earth-named man’s stubbornness. “Terra you’re going to get sick if you keep your wet clothes on,” she stood behind him, hands on her hips and a light smile on her face.  
“What’s that? You want me to take off my clothes?” Terra looked over his shoulder at her, a mischievous smirk on his lips.  
“As a matter of fact: yes,” Aqua picked at the shoulders of his top with two fingers, pulling them from his skin before letting it fall back down with a wet smack, which caused him to shiver at the reapplication of cold.  
“Alright, alright,” the brunet grumbled as he tugged his top off and over his head, and going to toss them onto the floor, but Aqua stopped him, taking it – and his pants, once those were off – and heading off to put the clothes in the laundry.  
Terra shivered in Aqua’s absence, though the more direct heat on his skin helped him dry off much more quickly.  
Aqua came back with a towel and a comforter. She dumped the towel on Terra’s head, slowly and gently drying off his hair so it wouldn’t let the water drip down his back anymore. Once his chocolate locks were sufficiently unsaturated, Aqua draped the comforter around his shoulders and let Terra wrap it around himself protectively, muttering a quiet thanks.  
It didn’t take long for Aqua to scoot over and lean on Terra’s shoulder, grateful for the silent company. They sat there together for a long time, just reveling in the warmth, before Aqua broke the silence, her need for conversation rearing its head after the comfortable silence had stretched for so long.  
“Seriously though, what were you doing training in this weather?” she gestured to the ceiling, where the rain could still be heard beating at the roof.  
Terra sighed, not really wanting to go into his reasoning. “I already told you: I was training.”  
“Well yeah, but why?” Aqua didn’t understand why anyone would subject themselves to training so rigorously. They had plenty of workout supplies and a training mat inside; there was no reason for him to have gone out.  
“Just…needed to get out,” he said. “The Mark of Mastery exam is coming up and…I just wanted to push myself a little more, you know?” Terra sighed, pursing his lips, knowing what she was going to say next.  
“There’s a different between pushing yourself and making yourself sick,” she muttered predictably. “You’re smarter than that, Terra.”  
“I’m preparing for the exam in my own way.”  
“No, you’re being ridiculous. If you need someone to spar with, you can always ask me, but don’t go out in the pouring rain, Terra, it’s just dumb.” Aqua shivered, suddenly feeling a little chilly even though she was still in front of the roaring fire.  
Terra opened the comforter that he’d pulled tightly around himself, and she slid under his arm, pulling the blanket around the both of them. His body was warm and dry now, and the water-named mage relaxed against her friend’s torso.  
“I just want us to get our Marks of Mastery together,” he said, barely audible, before resting his head on hers.  
“We will, Terra. I know we’re going to pass!” Aqua tilted her head a little to look at him, taking his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.  
Terra maneuvered to kiss her on the cheek lightly before going back to their previous position. He didn’t see the faint blush on her cheeks, but could feel her neck heat up where his arm touched it.  
“I know, Aqua. Thanks for believing in me.”  
She laughed brightly, the room echoing with her joviality. Aqua had always believed in Terra, and would continue to do so until the very end – whenever that may come. She wondered if he knew that. Maybe she’d tell him eventually.  
But today wasn’t the time for that. Today was the time for cuddling in front of the fire, and thinking of the future that they’d spend together, whatever “together” would end up meaning.


End file.
